Kudo Shinchi, On the Case!
by Haruhi Smith
Summary: Conan found out that he had a secret twin sister, Kudo Shinchi! Now the two Kudos and Hattori will embark on a mission that will blow your mind...
1. Kudos and Hattori  On the Case!

Conan stared out over the city from the roof of the Beika Hospital. How could this be happening? Approximately four hours ago, a strange girl, about the same age as Ran, had shown up at the Mouri Detective Agency, claiming to be his (well, Shinichi Kudo's) twin sister. Which was complete nonsense. How could he have not known about this? Ran had taken the girl and him (for no apparent reason) over to the hospital to check, since the hospital would probably have Shinichi's information. They were currently waiting for the results. He heard a door creek, and turned around. The strange girl was heading straight towards him. "I am Shinchi Kudo," she said, finally announcing her name. Then she looked at him straight in the eye. "Your twin sister." Conan's eyes widened. He didn't expect her to know who he was. But apparently, she did. "Let's go," she said, taking his hand gently. "Ran has already gone back. We're going to Professor Agasa." Conan, still slightly startled, went along with her, too dazed to argue.

Eventually, they arrived at Agasa's house. 'Shinchi' led him inside. The professor was sitting at a table, reading a thick book. He looked up.

"Hello, Shinchi-kun, Shinichi."

Conan stared at the professor. "H-how do you know who she is?"

Agasa laughed. "Of course I do," he said. "She's been stopping by every month after hearing about what happened to you. But of course, you never saw her. Your parents only recently granted permission for her to see you."

Conan looked at the professor, confused. "Permission?" Shinchi nodded slightly at them, then walked into another room, leaving Conan and Agasa to talk in peace together.

Shinchi stepped into the room. "I see you're doing well, Miyano."

Ai looked at the newcomer. "Yes," she answered coldly, still typing away on the computer.

Shinchi looked around for a moment, and stepped closer towards the young girl. "Long time no see," she said after a while.

Ai stopped typing. Then she stood up, about 1 meter shorter than the other girl. She slid forward, and they embraced in a silent hug. "I haven't seen you since you left the organization," Shinchi muttered.

"I had to," Ai said. "They would have killed me." The two females broke apart. Shinchi sat down in another chair. The two began to chat, smiling brightly(or as much as their characters allowed them to) and looking happy to be in the world.

Meanwhile, Conan was in quite a bit of shock. "I-I didn't know about a sister or anything," he stammered.

Agasa looked down sympathetically. "Of course, you didn't," he said. "You two were separated at birth. Your parent's didn't want an older female, so they got rid of her."  
Conan looked up at him in surprise. "Got rid of?"

The professor nodded. "She was sent to China a week after you two were born. No one else knew but me. And, apparently, she was very eager to find you."

The boy was silent, taking in the news and slowly processing it in his brain.

Agasa looked at him for a while. "Never mind that," he said. "There's a reason why your parents gave her permission to see you. You three have to solve a case. Now."

"_Three_?" Conan asked.

Agasa faced him. "Yes, three. Come out now!" he called to the person behind the pole. A leg appeared, and after that, Hattori Heiji stepped out from behind it. "Yo!" Conan sighed. "You, huh?" Heiji nodded, smiling. "Well, then," he said. "Let's get started on this case!"


	2. The Case  Osaka, Here We Come!

Heiji, Conan and Shinchi all sat in a booth in the back of the Café Mocha, about two blocks away from Agasa's house. Conan looked up at the two teenagers. "All right, what's the case?"

Shinchi smiled slightly. Conan stared at her. "What?"

Shinchi dropped her smile. "Sumimasen, I'm not used to small children talking like that."

Heiji took out some papers. "Look," he said. Two papers had pictures of different men on them. The other two had a series of bullet points on them. "These are pictures of the latest mafia," he said. "But they have been doing worse thing than being gangsters on the street." He pointed to two men at the top of the paper. "These are the ring leaders. Recently, the gang has been importing and exporting dangerous weapons and poisons from other parts of the globe. And we need to stop them."

Conan studied the pictures. "So, what do we have to do?"

"We need to track them down and capture them," Shinchi cut in. She took out some handcuffs.

Heiji nodded and took out a map of Osaka. "Rumors are that they're currently hiding out in Osaka. That's a good thing, because that I'm very familiar with Osaka."

Shinchi felt like she was slowly melting under Heiji's slight arrogance. "OK," she said. "We need to leave now." She checked her watch. "We have half an hour to get to the train station."

"Crap!" Heiji exclaimed it takes forty-five minutes to get there!" They ran.

*Shinchi's POV*

We arrived at the station just in time. The train was just pulling away, and we had just enough time to jump into it and begin our journey to Osaka. I sat down in the seats in front of Shinichi and Hattori-san. No point in sitting next to, erm, Conan. He hardly knew who I was. I though about Hattori-san. He seemed pretty quick to accept the truth. I guess it comes from being a famous high school detective. True, Shinchi was as well, but…I guess you could say he seemed out of practice. I didn't know what to do, since I didn't want to turn around and talk to them, so I slept.

"Shinchi. Shinchi." A voice woke me up. I kept my eyes closed. "Shut up," I said. "I heard you." I got up and opened my eyes. We were at Osaka station. "Let's go," I said, and we stepped off the train.

Osaka was slightly different from Tokyo. One thing was the accent. As we walked around, I found it hard to follow the people's Japanese. Shinichi, however, was looking fine. I walked a few steps in front of them. They were chatting, probably about the case, but I wasn't so sure. It was then that I realized we had no idea where we were going. I turned around. "Hey, where are we going?" Hattori and Conan looked up from what seemed to be a heated conversation. "Just any alley, we'll walk until we find one," Hattori-san replied. "Well, we'd better stop here," I said, pointing to the alley right in front of us. We turned into the dark and dusty alley…


	3. Gang Members  The Warehouse

*Conan POV*

We turned into the alley. Trash cans lined the wall of the building on the left, and trash littered the floor. It was a dark alley, but some sunlight was streaking into the alley. A man stood there. Heiji knelt down next to me. I hate it when he does that. "That's him," he said. "That's one of the group leaders." I looked up. Before he realized we were there, I kicked a can at him and he fainted. We quickly brought him back to the station, where Kazuha's dad was very happy to help us get information out of him.

In the police station, the criminal was very silent. He had no ID, wouldn't say his real name. He shut up like a clam. It was useless. Then Shinchi stepped in. I had no idea where her charisma came from but she leaned towards him, and found out where the gang's HQ was. Impressive. So that lead us to Warehouse four on the east side of Osaka. Figures. A lot of things happen in warehouses, you see. So, quickly as we could, we made our way to warehouse four.

There were pools of blood on the floor. Not a good sign if you wanted to arrest a bunch of gang members in peace. But we still stepped in though the door. The gang wasn't really big, probably just ten members. They were all standing there, as if they were waiting for us. The leader was in the middle of them. We recognized him from the pictures. The leader spoke up. "Give us our secretary back."  
Hattori glared at him. "What if we don't want to?"

The leader smirked. "Then we'll torture you." He snapped, and almost as fast a lightning, two members jumped forward and grabbed me and Hattori. They dragged us back to where the other members where. Shinchi glared at them menacingly. The leader smiled. "Now, give us back our secretary or we'll kill your pretty little friends." Shinchi was silent. I wondered what she was thinking. In my opinion, she should have said something, but she remained silent. "Well, I guess we'll start from the brat," I heard a voice behind me say. There was a _shiing _of a blade, then pain exploded in my stomach. I looked down. A katana was protruding from my body. Just before I fell, I could hear the scream of Shinchi. "CONAN!"


	4. Leaving

*Heiji POV*

I looked down at the kid. "H-hey…" I said, hoping with all my might that he would live. I looked over at Shinchi. Huh? She was gone. I looked around. In my shock, I had not noticed that she had lunged at the boss. I stared. Apparently, she had been shot twice, but luckily, people don't die from being shot in the arm. She was glaring up at the boss. I could really tell that she was Shinichi's sister, because they both had that same look when they were agitated. Good thing was, that she had managed to hurl a fist at the leader, which left him out cold. _Wow, _I thought. _Her strength must be like Ran's._

The other gang members were glowering at her, some were even growling. Another member, probably second-in-command, stepped forward and shot her again, this time in the stomach. I couldn't help it. "SHINCHI!" I screamed. Next to me, I could hear the kid wake up. I tried to fight against the gang member's grasp, but it was too tight. There was no use. We were trapped. Shinchi had fallen. She actually looked kinda cute – hey, wait a minute, what am I saying?

The gang members sneered at the fallen girl. "Well too bad for you," they said, almost in unison. "We're gonna take your pretty little friends and leave to our _real _HQ. Do you think we'd _really _tell you where our real HQ is?" Shinchi opened on eye. "You…" she started to say, but the gang members had already tied and gagged us, and were running away with us. I seriously hoped that we would see that face again.


	5. Help Comes in the Form of a Teenage Girl

*Heiji POV*

I woke up. Apparently the gang members had drugged us. I looked around. We were in some kind of surveillance room. Conan was next to me. I looked down at him, hoping he was still alive. He was, but just barely. I surveyed the room. Two gang members sat in chairs facing the various screens on the wall. The boss was sitting in a chair, not moving. Was he _still _unconscious? His head was pointed down, and his ugly beard was tickling his neck. His bald head shone in the light of the screens. One of the members turned around. He was the one who had stabbed the kid. His red hair and black eyes made him look like an elf. Haha. "Boss, it seems as though someone has entered the building," he said. The boss raised his head. _Oh, _I thought. _So he was sleeping. _"Who is it?" The member pointed to a screen of what supposedly was the entrance of the building. And what do you think was standing there? Shinchi.

I have to admit, she looked really small on that screen. The wind was blowing her long hair to one side, making her look like the hero in some kind of manga. I hoped that she would find us soon. Right now, tied up and gagged, me and Conan were useless. But that applies more to him. Hehe. I looked at the screen again. Huh? She had disappeared. I hoped that meant that she had gone further into the building.

Radio static echoed throughout the room. "H-help us!" a gruff voice bellowed into the receiver. "We're being attacked by a – by a shadow!" The other member picked up his walkie-talkie and yelled into it. "What say?" But there was no reply. Well, this happened about 6 more times after that, each time with the individual crying out for help, but never answering after that. At about the eighth time, there was a reply. And boy, was I glad to hear it.

"Let them go." Shinchi's commanding voiced sounded in the room.

The boss made a hand motion to the member with the communicator, and he handed it over. "No. But do you have my secretary?"

"…..no. But let them go. Now." Came the reply.

The boss smirked. You could almost hear it in his voice. "Then even more no," he said, which didn't make sense. "Where are you?" he demanded.

There was a silence, but the voice said, "Right above you." Then all of hell broke loose.

Shinchi dropped down from the ceiling, a slight grin on her face. She held out two kanatas in front of her. I recognized them as the gang's signature sword, with a pure black hilt and shining silver blade. Evidently she had stolen them. Quicker than quick, she hit the two mafia members with the hilts of the swords. They dropped to the ground, completely out cold. Then she pointed both the swords at the ring leader. "Now," she said. "What will you do?"

For the first time, I noticed that her wounds were still bleeding slightly. "Hey!" I tried to say through the gag. "You-" She glared at me, as if commanding me to be silent. I did. Then she turned back to the chief, who had stood up and was looking around helplessly. She rolled her eyes. I wondered what she was thinking…


	6. Triumph

*Shinchi POV*

I scanned the room. There were no other members lurking around, I was sure of that. I looked at the boss again. He was totally helpless without his members. Luckily, I couldn't detect any signs of hidden weapons on him. This would be an easy job. I stalked forward. He squeaked and stepped backwards, only to trip over a chair and fall to the floor. Wow. I cornered him up against a file cabinet. Then, I lunged. I quickly pressed a sword to his neck and snapped on the handcuffs. "Yamamoto Seinichi," I started to say. "You are under arrest." He fainted, and I let go of him and the swords. That had been _too_ easy. Didn't any hard crime ever occur in this country? I looked around, and remembered Conan and Heiji. I quickly flipped out my cell phone and called the police and ambulance. Then I rushed over to the two 'teenagers' and quickly untied them. Shinichi looked pretty bad, his face was pale from blood loss and his eyebrows were scrunched together. Good thing was that his wound was no longer bleeding. I ripped off some of my shirt and pressed it to his wound for some protection. Heiji was staring at me. "What?" I asked him. He looked down for a moment and was silent. I decided not to press more. What he was thinking was none of my business. A few minutes later, an ambulance and the police arrived. And we left the HQ and the mafia members, driving into the sunset. It was quite uplifting.


	7. Awakening

*Conan POV*

The world was dark. My stomach hurt, but not as bad as before. I could feel something piercing my arm. An IV? I slowly opened my eyes. The world was one big blur. All my eyes could make out was a palette of white and gray. I tried to sit up, but something blocked my movement. Then it stirred. "Sh-shinichi?" a voice said. The weight on my legs lifted, and a flesh colored and black shape came into view. My eyes came more into focus, and I found myself staring into the eyes of Shinchi. She looked really worried. I sat up.

"Wh-what?"

She looked around to make sure no one was listening. It was then that I realized that Hattori was sitting in a chair nearby. "Are you OK?"

I looked at her. Out of all of the questions I though she would've asked, that had not been a question I was anticipating. "Erm..yeah," I replied. Then I stared at her for a while. "So you really are-?"

She nodded silently. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner, I just- you know…"  
Even though she had not finished her sentence I could kind understand what she was about to say. I guess it's a sibling thing? "Let me clarify one thing," I said. "You're older than me, right?" She nodded again. "Is that why our parents, erm, threw you away? Because they didn't want a female to be the oldest?" She nodded once more. I was silent. Were our parents _that _cruel? As I sifted through my thoughts, Hattori stirred. He picked his head up and looked up.

"You're up!" he cried. He rushed over to the bed. Shinchi, slightly startled by his, uh, energy, backed away. "I'll leave you two to your conversation," she said quietly. As she turned to leave. She said one more thing. "I'll be at Agasa's." Then she was gone.


	8. Short Epilogue

*Shinchi POV*

I stepped out onto the roof. I was happy to be reunited with my brother, but somehow that feeling of happiness couldn't really be felt by me. Perhaps I should've declined this case. No, that would've been bad. Shinichi probably would've died. As the wind blew slowly, I heard the door to the roof creek. My eyes widened, and I turned around. "BANG!"

**That's all for the first Kudo Shinchi case! A sequel will be up soon! **** Thanks for reading, and please review so I can write better in the future.**


End file.
